Hybrid vehicles with one or more motors and an internal combustion engine as the drive source to generate driving force to run the vehicles are conventionally designed. In particular, the hybrid vehicle drives by the configuration of transmitting torque generated from one or both of the motor(s) and the engine toward a drive shaft connected with drive wheels of the vehicle. The hybrid vehicle is simply hereinafter referred to as “vehicle” for the sake of convenience.
On this kind of motor, the rotational position of the rotary shaft is detected with a rotational position detector (e.g., A resolver that enables the detection of the rotational position of the rotary shaft based on voltage excited due to electromagnetic induction between a rotator and a stator) in order to control the amount of torque generated on the rotary shaft and the rotational speed of the rotary shaft so as to be appropriate values according to operational statuses of the vehicle. However, the rotational position of the rotary shaft “detected” with the rotational position detector does not necessarily match the “actual” rotational position of the rotary shaft in general, due to variations in mounting position of the motor and the rotational position detector on the vehicle and manufacturing variations of the motor and the rotational position detector themselves.
For this reason, the motor is operated while considering the difference between the rotational position of the rotary shaft detected by the rotational position detector and the actual rotational position thereof (hereinafter referred to as “offset amount”) on the vehicle with this kind of motor.
One of conventional control devices for vehicles (hereinafter referred to as “conventional device”), for example, is applied to a vehicle that has a transmission integrally composed of a motor and a rotational position detector (resolver), and stores an offset amount in a storage device installed in the transmission, which offset amount was obtained in advance (for example, see the patent literature 1). The conventional device then operates the motor in consideration of the obtained offset amount. As described above, an offset amount of the rotational position detector has been desired to be recognized to operate the motor properly.